


Tumblr Drabbles

by JiniZ



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HS AU, M/M, au cops, pre-non-con (in the Casifer/Sam if you want to avoid it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put out a drabble prompt request and was pleasantly surprised to get several. I'll add to this as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel: So I found this waterfall

“So, I found this waterfall….” Sam’s hand goes to the back of his neck. 

“Oh yeah, Samsquatch? The perfect one? How’d you manage that?” Gabriel barely looks up from the book in his hand. He loves making Sam squirm.

“Google. It’s not like it was hiding or anything.” 

“Which one?” 

Sam blushes to his roots. “Angel Falls. In Venezuela. It seemed fitting.”

Gabriel sets his book down and faces Sam. “And that’s where you want to go?”

“Well, I just thought that, you know, since we’re gonna be…god, I can’t even say it. 

Gabriel smiles, takes Sam’s face in his hands and kisses him gently. “Getting married.”

“Yeah, that. You know. You were an angel, and you fell…”

“Sammy, I will always fall for you.”


	2. Stucky - Please don't leave

Bucky sits at the edge of the bed. He’s wearing only his boxer briefs and he drops his head in his hands. What was he thinking? He should never have come here. 

He turns to look back at the sleeping form of Steve, laying on his side and coccooned under the sheet. His hair is messy, and Bucky can see the morning stubble on his chin. He resists reaching out to touch his friend. 

He sighs heavily, resigned to the mistake they both made last night. He reaches to the floor for his pants which were hastily removed in the heat of the moment. 

“You’re overthinking,” Steve mumbles. He doesn’t even open his eyes, just snuggles deeper under the sheet.

Bucky freezes. He’s caught between continuing to get dressed or actually opening his mouth to protest. He has no idea which he should do. 

“I’m going to make this easy for you,” Steve says. “Please, don’t leave. Stay, and I’ll make pancakes in a little bit.”

Bucky smiles and drops his pants. “Okay,” he says as he crawls back up the bed and into Steve’s waiting arms.


	3. Sabriel - I almost lost you

“I almost lost you,” Gabriel says quietly. He snuggles impossibly closer to his hunter.

“But you didn’t.” Sam strokes Gabriel’s hair gently. “Someone up there likes me.”

“It’s a good goddamned thing, too. Dad would have hell to pay if anything happened to you.”

“You know I’m going to die eventually. You can’t change that.”

“No, but I don’t want it to be any time soon. I want you for as long as I can possibly get you.”

“Tell you what. I promise I won’t go after any more vamps without Dean, okay?”

“Not good enough. You need me.”

Sam smiles and kisses the top of Gabriel’s head. “More than you know.”


	4. Destiel - Looks like we'll be here a while.

Dean sees Lisa Braeden and her group of friends coming his way. His first thought is to face her head on, but he’s too much of a coward, so he decides to duck into the nearest classroom until they pass. He grabs the doorknob and flings the door open as quickly as he can to make his exit. 

Only it’s not a classroom. It’s the AV closet. And it’s already occupied.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel Novak sits on an ancient, but apparently sturdy, speaker looking bored. His backpack is on the floor in front of him.

Dean jumps when he hears Cas’ voice and he spins around, karate hands at the ready to disarm his attacker. Not that Dean actually knows karate, but that’s neither here nor there. He lowers his hands when Castiel squints at him.

“Jesus, Cas. What are you doing in here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” 

“I was avoiding Lisa.”

Castiel snorts. “I heard about the incident.” he says conspiratorially. “It’s probably best to avoid her.” 

“Yeah, well. It wasn’t completely my fault.” He leans against the door, looking at Cas. “So why are you here?”

“I came for some VHS tapes and -”

“VHS tapes? Why?”

“I was doing some extra credit work on the medium and got locked in here. The door locks on the inside when it’s closed.”

Dean’s eyes go wide. He jiggles the doorknob and finds that the door is indeed locked. Fuck, he thinks. He thunks his head on the wood. “Now I’m gonna be late for class.” 

Dean doesn’t hear Castiel slink up behind him and is surprised to feel Cas’ hand on his hip. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while….” Cas says. “Want to play 55 Minutes in Heaven?”


	5. Casifer/Sam Winchester - Please don't do this.

Luicfer, Sam has to remind himself. This isn’t Castiel. 

Lucifer has Sam pinned to the brick wall, face first, his hand on the back of Sam’s neck. His other hand trails a finger down Sam’s back. 

Sam shuts his eyes when Cas, no, Luicifer, give his ass a good squeeze. “Please don’t do this.”

“Oh, Sam. Of course I’m going to do this.” The words sound wrong in Castiel’s voice. 

“Cas, if you’re there -” 

Lucifer’s hand closes around Sam’s neck tighter, and he leans in to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Cas isn’t home right now, Sam. It’s just me, and we are going to have so much fun reliving some memories of The Cage.” 

Sam tries in vain to hold it back, but a single tear snakes its way down Sam’s cheek. “No,” he whispers.

“Oh, yes.” Lucifer says as he nips at Sam’s ear.


	6. Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmerman - It could be worse.

Shitty and Jack, for whatever reason, are alone in The Haus, so they toss a football back and forth down the hall. There’s a storm raging outside, otherwise they’d be doing this outside. 

“All I’m saying is that it wouldn’t hurt you to get laid,” Shitty says. “How long has it been?” 

Jack catches the ball and sighs heavily. “I’m not -”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re not ready.” Shitty says, using air quotes. 

“Would you stop.” Jack tosses the ball back.

It’s at just that moment that Bitty enters the hall from his room. “Hey guys, would -” The football smacks Bitty right in the mouth. He grabs his mouth. “Ow!”

Jack and Shitty rush to him. “Oh, my God. Bitty! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” Jack tries to pry Bitty’s fingers away from his face so he can examine the damage. 

“Jesus, Bits,” Shitty says. “When did you get home?”

“I’ve been here all day,” Bitty says through his hand. He lets Jack coax it away from his face. “How does it look?” He looks up into Jack’s eyes. 

Before Jack can say anything, Shitty looks over Jack’s shoulder. “It could be worse,” he says.

“What does that mean?” Bitty yelps.

“You’ll be fine. Let’s get you some ice.” Jack leads Bitty to the freezer and puts a couple of cubes into a towel and gently puts it to his swelling lip. 

“Ow.”

“I know.” Jack says gently as he brushes a piece of hair out off Bitty’s forehead. 

“You’ll be fine, kid.” Shitty says. “Jack’s the best nurse in the house. You let him fix you up and you’ll be right as rain.”

Jack and Bitty each blush deeply.


	7. Sabriel - Come over here and make me.

Sam stopped in his tracks. He hooked his hands on his gun belt and didn’t bother turning around. “What did you just say?” 

“You heard me, Winchester. Come over here and make me.” 

Gabriel Novak stood defiantly in the middle of the parking lot. His hands were balled into fists, and he was shaking with anticipation and anger. His partner had once again gone over his head to their Sargent, and Gabriel was done. 

Sam looked over his shoulder, a sneer on his face. “You’re not worth my time, Novak. I’m not getting suspended for you.” 

Gabriel opened his hands and shook them out. It was now or never - if he didn’t confront Sam now, he probably never would. “You don’t have the balls.”

The look of anger on Sam’s face when he turned around made Gabriel want to step back a pace or so, but he stood his ground as Sam strode over to him in three long steps. “Don’t you ever -”

Gabriel looked up at Sam. He probably should have thought this through better. His partner was easily eight inches taller than him, and spent a lot of his down time in the precinct’s gym. “What are you gonna do about it?” Gabriel pushed Sam’s shoulder with his fingers, just enough to let him know he wasn’t backing down.

Sam looked down at his shoulder and back at Gabriel. His nostrils flared and his chest heaved as he struggled not to punch his partner in the face. He bent down just enough so that they were almost nose to nose. He stared into Gabriel’s eyes. He grabbed Gabriel’s biceps and kissed him.

For a second, Gabriel had no idea what the fuck was going on, so he just stood there and let Sam kiss him. 

Sam pulled back. “Fuck. I’m sorry. I didn’t - mrmph!”

Gabriel yanked Sam back down and kissed him back, all his anger and frustration pouring into it. When they broke, he said, “Well, I suppose it’s better than punching me. I’m still pissed, though.”

“Me, too, you fucker. I’m tired of your shit.”

“Great. Let’s go have angry sex and fuck it out.” 

“Fine.” Sam spat out. 

“Fine.”


	8. Beckley - Come over here and make me.

“Are we being impertinent, pet?” Becky asks tugging at Crowley’s tie. 

Crowley looks up at her from his place at her feet. “Never, mum.” He is on his knees, hands clasped behind his back. He is naked except for his tie. “I simply wish for clarification.”

Becky furrows her brow. “What part wasn’t I clear about?” She takes a step back, letting the tie slip from her fingers as she does. One more step and she hits the bed with the back of her legs and sits demurely, crossing her ankles like The Queen.

“Just how I should do it.” He looks at the floor. 

“Exactly like you are,” she says. Becky lays back on the bed and keeping her ankles crossed, she lifts her legs straight up in a close approximation of a pin-up girl pose. Her short, flowy skirt falls at her hips. She isn’t wearing underwear.

Crowley groans.

“My instructions were to make me come. Now. Come over here and make me. Although, I would suggest you use your tongue.”

Crowley shuffles on his knees to the bed and nuzzles her ass. This is going to be a great night.


	9. Sabriel - I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified.

Gabriel is about to interrupt him, but Sam cuts him off. 

“No, Gabe. Let me say this. We’ve known each other for what? Eight years? The first time we met, you flirted with me relentlessly. It was adorable. I was ready to ask you out when we realized that you were the Trickster we were looking for. 

The next time we met, you stuck me in that damn Groundhog Day time loop, killing Dean over and over again. And then having me kill Bobby. I’m not gonna lie. That fucked me up for a while. Yeah, I remembered all of it. All six months you had me think that Dean was dead. 

Then, you threw us into the television thing, making us act out our roles in the damn apocalypse. But when you admitted you were…you, it started to make sense. Why you did all of it. How much it must have killed you to have to see your family torn apart like that. 

Lucifer killing you? Don’t even get me started on how not okay I was over that. For months, Dean asked me what was wrong, and I’d just say ‘nothing’. How was I supposed to tell him?”

Sam takes a breath.

“Tell him what, Sam?”

“I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

Gabriel gasps. “Wh - what?”

“I’m fucking in love with you, you dork. Despite all the shit you did to me. To Dean. Making me think you were dead. I don’t care.”

“You can’t mean that, Sam. I’m a dick.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you are a dick. But you’re not an asshole.”

“Sam?”

“I love you, too.”


	10. Destiel - Everything's funnier in Enochian.

“Everything’s funnier in Enochian,” Castiel says. He doesn’t understand why Dean doesn’t get it. “It means that you -”

“No, I get it. It’s just not funny.”

Gabriel scoffs. “No, it’s not funny. It’s hiLARious.” 

“I don’t know. I don’t get it either,” Sam says taking his brother’s side. “I mean, if you actually undress in front of the horse….Yeah, I got nothing.”

Cas throws his hands up in the air. “You two will never understand Enochian humor.”

“You’re right, Cas,” Dean says. “Probably because we’re not Enochian.”

“Oh, good lord,” Gabriel says. He walks over to the brothers and touches their foreheads. “There you go. Now you understand Enochian.”

Sam and Dean look at each other and burst out laughing as they now understand Castiel’s joke. They laugh for a good couple of minutes. “Oh, my God. That was funny,” Sam says. 

Dean slaps Cas on the back. “I dunno man. I think you may actually be the funniest angel in the garrison.”

Castiel smiles. “Suck it, Uriel.”


	11. Jared being adorkable.

“Hun?” Gen calls out. “Where are you?”

“In here!” 

Gen follows the sound of Jared’s voice to their study. “I’m getting ready to - “ She stops dead in her tracks when she sees her husband laying on the floor, hands and feet in the air, Thomas playing airplane on Jared’s feet and Shep flying on his hands. “Where are we going today?”

“Guys?” Jared coaxes his kids.

“I’m flying to Disney!” Tom cries.

“Gramma’s!” Shep yells. 

Jared gently lowers his legs so Tom can scramble off and hug his mom’s legs. He puts down Shep who promptly sits on his chest. “I was going to Hawaii, myself,” he says. 

“Why-ee!” Shep repeats.

Tom finishes hugging Gen’s legs and runs back to tackle his brother, and they land on Jared’s belly. “Oof!” he says. “I think I know what you guys need.” He looks over at Gen. 

“Oh, absolutely.” 

“What? What?” The boys say together.

“Tickle fight!” He reaches for the boys’ bellies and they squeal with laughter. They try to tickle back, but it’s just not going their way. 

Gen drops to the floor next to them and tickles Jared who bunches up and all three proceed to tickle him. “Uncle! Uncle!” 

Tom collapses on Jared and he wraps his arms around his son. Shep jumps on Gen, throwing his arms around her neck. 

Jared looks at Gen. “You needed something?” 

“Nah. I think I just found it.”


	12. Destiel - Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

Cas sits on the picnic table in the back yard and throws a tennis ball against the side of the house. He’s pissed. And hurt. He’s not sure if he’s going to kill Dean Winchester or avoid him completely and never go back to school again. 

When he notices Dean round the back of the house out of the corner of his eye, Cas doesn’t acknowledge him. He’s going to let the jerk grovel. 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean kicks the leg of the picnic table gently. When he realizes that Cas isn’t going to answer him, Dean continues. “Look, man. I’m sorry. I really am. I never meant -”

Cas is up and in Dean’s face so quickly, Dean has no time to react. “Never meant it? Of course you didn’t mean it, Dean. You never do, and I’m tired of it. I’m done with your shit, so you may as well just leave.” Cas spins away and throws the tennis ball as far as he can and watches it sail over the back fence. 

Dean swallows and reaches out for Cas’s hand. Cas yanks it away. “Cas, you’ve got to believe me. I’ve wouldn’t -” He’s not sure how to say it.

“Wouldn’t what? Ruin your precious reputation? Fine. Just don’t ever talk to me again.”

“What? No, Cas. You don’t understand. I meant it. I really, really meant it.”

Cas is startled. “You…you meant it?” he asks quietly, hope brewing. He comes to his senses, anger overtaking the hope. “No. This is still part of your stupid game. There’s no way in hell you meant that.”

“Yeah, Cas. It was what I meant. I am absolutely sincere. I want to take you out on a date.”

Cas squints at him, deciding whether or not Dean really is serious about the date. “Why?”

“Why? You’re my best friend. You know everything about me. I have fun with you, and I know we’ll have a good time.” 

“And since when do you like guys?”

“Does it matter? I like you.” He reaches for Cas’ hand again. This time Cas lets him take it. 

“Dean, I just don’t think - “

“That’s okay. You look good.” 

Cas huffs out a laugh and rolls his eyes. 

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” 

Cas puts his poker face back on. “Never.”

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.” Dean reaches out for Cas’ other hand. “So? How about it? Will you go on a date with me?”

“I dunno, Dean,” Cas says, the humor and sarcasm in his voice obvious. “I know your reputation. What will people think of me?”

It’s Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Like you care what anyone thinks of you.”

“True.” He pretends to consider Dean’s question. “Well, okay. So long as you let me pick the movie.”

“Who said anything about a movie? I was going to take us up to Inspiration Pointe. I’ve got a rep to maintain, you know.” Dean waggles his eyebrows. 

“I’m not that easy, Winchester.”

“I never said you were.”


	13. Gabriel x reader - Taking a bath together

“I told you this wouldn’t work,” you say as you try to fit around him in the tub. After three aborted attempts to sit at the same end as him, you call it a loss and stand to get out. “It’s not big enough.”

“That’s what she said.” Gabriel waggles his eyebrows at you and you can’t help but laugh. “It’ll be fine. Just sit on the other end.”

You look down at the end of the bath. “On the faucet? I don’t think so.” 

“Oh, for heaven’s sake,” he grumbles, pushing himself up. “I’ll sit on that end. It’s in the corner, so it’s not gonna be at your back or anything.” 

You offer him a hand and just as he takes it, you lose your balance and begin to fall. Time seems to stop as you fall sideways and out of the tub. Praise Jesus you land on not only the bath mat, but your clothes and the towels that were waiting for you. “Fuck!”

“Jesus, are you okay?” Gabriel scrambles to get out and help you up. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Nothing broken, but there’s gonna be a hell of a bruise on my thigh tomorrow. It hit the ledge.”

Gabriel brushes your hair off your face and kisses you. “Good. Because having sex in a hospital sucks.”


	14. Negan x Reader - Shoulder Rubs

You sit on an uncomfortable chair in the room, alone except for him. In another lifetime you probably, no definitely, would have hit on him if you saw him in a bar. 

But now….

He’s tall. Powerful. Commanding. He’s so fucking hot you can barely see straight. But he’s also a monster. You can tell, not by the way he carries his gore-covered bat, no. It’s in his eyes. He has the eyes of a monster, and you’re certain he’s going to kill you next. 

Just like he did your friend, not a half hour ago in the woods. 

“You know,” he starts, “I don’t want to kill you.” He circles you like you’re his prey, stopping behind you and putting his hands on your shoulders. You’re proud of yourself for not flinching. 

He begins to rub your shoulders, gently at first, but his kneading deepens and you close your eyes. When’s the last time you had a massage? You hardly treated yourself to one before the shit hit the fan, so maybe four years ago? A little groan escapes your mouth before you can stop it.

“Feels good, right?” His mouth is next to your ear, his breath hot on its shell. “You could stay here. Become my wife. Well, one of them. I’ve got a few.” His hands push you forward and his thumbs rub circles around your C4 vertebra and you curse yourself for both enjoying it and for knowing he won’t hesitate to kill you. 

“You don’t have to say anything yet. Just think on it a bit.” He stops the massage and abruptly pulls away. He picks up the bat and heads to the door. “Lucille and I will be waiting for your answer.”


	15. Jack x Bitty - Accidentally falling asleep together

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_  Jack thinks in a panic. He and Bitty were talking into the wee hours of the morning in Bitty’s room and they managed to fall asleep. He’s fairly certain that they had been laying on the bed next to each other, staring up at the ceiling while they talked, but now? 

Now was Bitty little spooned up against him, the heat of his body radiating next to Jack, while Jack’s arm is thrown over Bitty’s waist. _Fuck,_ Jack thinks. How is he ever going to live this down. Sure, he likes the kid, but he’s not ready to….

Bitty stirs, snuggling into Jack closer. Jack freezes for a moment but ultimately gives up and pulls Bitty closer. He breathes in Bitty’s hair and smiles. Maybe, hopefully, one day soon, Jack Zimmerman will man up and tell Bitty that he likes him, but today is not that day. Today, he is content just to snuggle his friend for a little more. He’ll figure out the awkward later. 


	16. Sabriel - Reacting to the other crying about something

“Who is she?” Gabriel demands.

Sam sniffles and wipes his nose with his sleeve. “It’s nothing, Gabe. Just let it go.”

“It’s not nothing, Sam. You’re crying. Who broke your heart?” He plunks himself down next to Sam on the steps and places an arm around his friend. 

Wiping away yet another tear, Sam says, “No one broke my heart. I just….the person I like doesn’t like me back is all, and I’m tired of hiding it.”

“What? Who the hell doesn’t like you? You’re Sam Fucking Winchester! You’ve got all the girls eating out of the palm of your hand. They all love you, Samster.”

Sam takes a slow breath. “That’s just it. I don’t like them. I like you. And now I’ve gone and fucked up our friendship, and I’m not ever gonna be able to look at you again, and your damn brother is gonna kill me, and - “ he stops when Gabriel smacks him upside the head. “OW! What was that for?”

“Because, you dork. I do like you. I always have. Now stop crying and kiss me.”

Sam snorts. “Ever the pragmatist.”

“If it’ll get you to kiss me, then yes.” 

They both lean in and share their first tentative kiss.


	17. Destiel - Slow dancing

Castiel throws his hands up in frustration. He has stepped on his partner’s toes four times in the last few minutes, and he’s ready to give up. He doesn’t need to dance at his sister’s wedding in any formal capacity, so why she’s even making him take these lessens is beyond him.

He apologizes to her, tells her he’s taking a break, and heads for the restroom where he splashes some water on his face. It’s absolutely ridiculous that he should be doing this in the first place. He looks at himself in the mirror and catches the reflection of someone behind him, staring at him. “Can I help you?” he asks.

“No, man. I just…I saw you struggling in class and I thought I could help,” the man says. He is slightly taller than Castiel with short brown hair and the greenest eyes Cas has ever seen. 

“How so?” Cas asks warily.

The man scrubs a hand over his face. “I had to dance at my brother’s wedding, and it took for-fucking-ever to figure it out, so I thought I’d lend a hand.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m Dean,” he says thrusting out his hand.

“Castiel,” he says taking the hand. “Honestly, anything you can teach me. I’m dying in there.”

Dean laughs. Yeah, you’re not exactly Fred Astaire. Here. Just put your hand here,” he places Cas’ hand on his hip, “and now take my hand,” Cas does, “and it’s a simple one-two-three step.” 

And the next thing Cas knows, he is dancing in the men’s room. And not doing too bad. He laughs when he steps on Dean’s foot. “Sorry! Sorry, sorry,” he says. 

“Nah. You’re good. Here. Let’s try something different.” Dean slides Castiel’s hand farther around his waist and pulls him closer until they are flush against each other. Dean begins to sway from side to side as Castiel follows suit. 

“I like this one better,” Castiel says. “It’s easier. But it’s more intimate.” Dean coughs. “I like it.”

“So do I, Cas. So do I.”


	18. Sam x Reader - one character playing with the other's hair

“What are you doing?” Sam asks you. He’s sitting at the end of the bed, you kneeling behind him.

“Nothing.” you say innocently as you continue to run your fingers through his hair. How can you not? Sam’s hair is beautiful. It’s soft and full, and you could scritch his head all day. 

“That doesn’t feel like nothing.”

“Shhhhh.” You gather a small tuft on the side of his head and separate it into three strands to braid it. You get about half way through when he’s decided he’s had enough.

“Are you _braiding_ my hair?” he asks.

“No?”

He quickly turns and grabs you, tossing you back on the bed. He pins you down with his body and just when you’re certain you’re about to share your first kiss, he tickles you. You screech as he does it, begging him to stop. “UNCLE!” you cry.

Sam takes pity on you and stops. It’s then that you really _do_ share your first kiss. 

You sigh contentedly.


	19. Destiel - Sharing a dessert

The waiter sets the pie on the table between them. “One [dark chocolate walnut caramel pie ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.goodhousekeeping.com%2Ffood-recipes%2Fa9614%2Fdark-chocolate-walnut-caramel-pie%2F&t=MmI2OTY0MDk1MzYzYWU1ZjI1OTdjZmVlZjliMGIzZjg3ZTBjMTQ0NCxkalRqNjBCQg%3D%3D)with two forks. Enjoy.” He smiles and quietly disappears.

“Oh, my God,” Dean says. “It’s beautiful.”

Cas rolls his eyes. While not exactly beautiful, the pie is a work of art. It’s deep, the chocolate looks insanely rich, walnuts scattered throughout. It’s topped with fresh whipped cream and a sprinkling of chopped walnuts. “It does look good.”

Dean grabs his fork ready to dig in, but Cas’ hand on his makes him pause. “What?” he asks curtly. He really wants that pie. 

Cas blushes. “I just want to remember this moment.” 

“What are you -” Dean stops when Castiel produces a ring box and sets it on the table. Dean stares at it in disbelief. “Cas, is that….what I think it is?” He looks up to see that Cas has moved from his seat and is now next to him on bended knee.

“Dean Winchester, you frustrate me, you make me laugh, you’re there for me when I need it most, and I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Dean gapes like a fish for  a moment. He can’t believe this is actually happening. “Cas, I - “ He looks at the hope and love on Cas’ face and he knows without a doubt that this is the most _right_ thing in the world, and a tear slips free. “Yes. Yes, without a doubt. I will marry you.”

Cas surges forward and kisses him. The restaurant explodes into applause and a few cheers. Cas pulls away and slips back into his chair, and in true Castiel fashion says, “You can have your pie now.”

Dean barks out a laugh and looks for the waiter. “Can we get a to-go box and the check?” he asks when the waiter comes up.

“Absolutely,” he says and slips away.

“Dean, don’t you want to eat the pie now?”

“The pie can wait, Cas.” Dean’s voice drops an octave. “I have plans for you, first.”


End file.
